Kiara
Kiara '''(otherwise known as Kiara "Wilde" Pridelander by the 547 Phase Awesomeness) 'is a beautiful lioness from ''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. She's Simba and Nala's eldest child. Kiara played Princess Leia in Star Wars (PrinceKodi Animal Style) She is a Rebel Princess and The sister of Luke Kiara Played Wilma Flintstone In The Flintstones (TheTureDisneyKing Animal Style) She Is A Stone -Ager Kiara played Emmet Brickowski in Atypical: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie Parody) (Phase Awesomeness), and in Atypical 2: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part), along with Nick Wilde and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels She becomes a member of the Anthro Heroes Society and is best friends with Nick Wilde (Zootopia) and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels. She also learns how to rap from Bearen and Nick, as proven in the song "Let Me Be Honest". In the latter parody, Kiara finds a strong role model in Wilde Pridelander, with her friend Bearen also looking up to Shining Armor, both serving as concerns for Nick (despite the fact that he himself follows Garth's lead). Kiara played Eurobeat Brony in November, along with Nick Wilde and Reynold "Bearen" Michaels He is a male pony. Kiara played Robespierre in Just Call It A Day (A Gay Purr-ee Parody), alongside Bearen and Nick Wilde He (Robespierre) is a young, small cat and Jaune Tom's best friend. Kiara played Dave the Minion in Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2), alongside Balto. He is a lovable Minion and Stuart's best friend. Kiara played Laura Carrot in FunnyTales and FunnyTales in the Wild, alongside Aleu. She is a young carrot and Junior's best friend. Kiara also played Dave the Minion in Furries (Minions Parody), Awesome Me, and Awesome Me 3: Matthew's Destiny, alongside Simba. He is a responsible, practical, and faithful Minion. Kiara makes a major supporting appearance in Animated Party (Sausage Party) She is a survivor of the Great Beyond and encourages Kovu to make a difference in his own story. Kiara played in The Powerpuff Girls (Coolzdane Animal Style) She is a Stepmother Kiara played Concession Girl 2 in Front Row Orinoco Kiara played Padme Amidala in Animation Star Wars She is a Queen and Senator Kiara played Suellen O'Hara in Gone with the Wind (nikkdisneylover8390's animal style) Kiara played Belle in Beauty and the Beast (Michaelsar12isback Style), Beauty and the Wolf and Beauty and the Microraptor She is a Girl Kiara played Ariel in The Little Lion She is a Mermaid Kiara played Princess Aurora in Sleeping Kiara She is a sleeping princess Kiara played Kelsey in Fievel in New York She is Robert's love interest and helper Kiara played Princess Mindy in The Kodiak Wolf-Dog Movie (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) She is a mermaid princess Kiara played Violet Parr in The Incredibles (CoolZDane Animal Style) She is a Super Hero Kiara played Terk (Adult) in Dannyarzan She is a Gorilla Kiara played Alice in Kiara in Wonderland She is a Wonder Girl Kiara played Pearl Krabs in SpongeDumbo, The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie and The SpongeDumbo Movie: Elephant Out of Water She is a whale Kiara played Kuzco Human in The Lioness's New Groove She is a Human Kiara played Flo in All animal Go To Heaven (CoolZDane's version) She is Charlie's Best Friend Kiara played Princess Jasmine in Kovuladdin She is a Arabian Princess Kiara played Violet Beauregarde in Thumper and the Chocolate Factory She is a young adult gum chewing lioness, she is expanded into a giant and king sized blueberry Kiara played one of the Ladies Laughing at Aladdin in Simbaladdin She is a Woman Kiara played Princess Yue in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal She is a Moon Princess Kiara Played Mai in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style She is a Fire Nation Noble Kiara Played Megera in Kovucules She Secretly Works for Hades Kiara Played Kala in Shining Armorzan She's Tarzan's Adoptive Mother Kiara Played Jill Young in Mighty Werehog Young Kiara Played Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6 (TheBluesRockz Style) Kiara Played GoGo Tomago in Big Hero 6 (AbananzerGoode485 Style) Kiara Played Laa-Laa in Canal FamilleTubbies She is a Yellow Teletubby Kiara Played Flora in Sleeping Vixey She is a Red Fairy Kiara Played Rainbow Dash in My Little Animal: Friendship Is Magic (TomandJerryFan36 Version), and My Little Animal: Friendship is Magic (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a Pegasus Kiara Played Clara in The Meerkat Prince She is a Girl Kiara Played Adult Miriam in The Lion Prince of Egypt She is Moses' Sister Kiara Played Adult Merida in Brave (CoolZDane's Animal Style) She is a Brave Princess Kiara Played Peacock in Canal Famille Planet She is a Peacock Kiara Played Sandy Cheeks in The Mickey Mouse Movie (Ice Agerockz style) She is a Squirrel Kiara Played Lady in Mickey and Friends, Mickey Mouse (aka Thomas the Tank Engine) and Mickey and The Magic Toontown She is a Victorian-style steam engine Kiara Played Princess Anna in Frozen (CoolZDane's Animal Style) She is a Princess from Arendelle Kiara Played Sarah Whittle in Jumanji (LupeWolf22 Animal Style) Kiara Played Vixey in The Lion and the Bear She is a vixen Kiara Played Janice in The Muppets (Animal style) and Muppets Most Wanted (Animal Style) She is a hippie Kiara Played Kasumi In Pokemon (1956Movies Animal Style) She is A Gym Leader Kiara played Eunice in Hotel Transylvania (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style), Hotel Transylvania 2 (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style), and Hotel Transylvania 3 (AnimatedFan195 Animal Style): Summer Vacation She is Frankenstein's wife Relatives Father - Simba Adoptive "Father" - Bearen Mother - Nala Boyfriend and mate - Kovu Brother - Kion Mother-in-law - Zira Step-sister - Vitani Brother-in-law - Nuka Cubs - in - law - Ashley Nicole Best "Animash" Friends Reynold "Bearen" Michaels bear (Original) Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Matthew Micahs cheetah Jane Wolfe fox Jeremy Lawrence kangaroo (Original) Agent Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) Applejack and Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) Balto, Jenna, Kodi, and Aleu (Balto trilogy) Fuli (The Lion Guard) Joel Joshua Johnson and Kiana Christina kangaroo (Original) Johnny Johnson panda Samson Maxwells coyote Kenai (Brother Bear) Nicknames and Alternate Selves Princess (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) - both by Simba (lovingly) and Kovu (teasingly) in reference to her royal lineage. Kiara "Wilde" Pridelander (Phase Awesomeness) - present, so dubbed by Nick and Reynold, as well as the rest of the 547, since Just Call It a Day. Wilde "Who" Pridelander (Phase Awesomeness) - future self, with a slight semblance to Doctor Who, as revealed in Atypical 2: The Furry Movie. Starring and Supporting Appearances Awesome Me 3: Matthew's Destiny Guest Appearances Non-Animal Friends Gerry Flowertop (Light and Darkness saga) Emily Brending (Light and Darkness saga) Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph 2: Ralph Wrecks the Internet) - Fanfiction Proposal Felix Perpena Hercules R2-D2 BB-8 Worst "Animash" Enemies Scar (The Lion King), formerly Personality Adventurous - Her dad's side Girly - Her mom's side Flirtatious - Her dad and mom's side Proud - Her dad and mom's side Brave - Her dad's side Gallery Young Kiara.jpg|Young Kiara in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Kiara in The Lion Guard Return of the Roar.jpg|Kiara in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kiara in The Lion Guard.jpg|Kiara in The Lion Guard Gym leaders kanto chris1701 style.png 549769824.jpg Adult Kiara.jpg Kovu and Kiara.jpg King Kovu and Queen Kiara by HydraCarina.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-3249.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-3250.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-3374.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-3628.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-3795.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-3894.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-4090.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-4138.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-4173.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-4174.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3784.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3785.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3786.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3794.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3795.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7663.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7639.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7623.jpg Untitled drawing by emiliobambi-dbpprj1.png Untitled drawing by emiliobambi-daz7xbk.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5225.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5247.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5242.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5241.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5240.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5235.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5231.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5229.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5226.jpg Untitled by emiliobambi-db1gyvy.png Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7480.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7574.jpg Lion2disneyscreencaps.com3256.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3227.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3566.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4146.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4148.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4154.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4450.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4449.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4448.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4446.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4445.jpg Adult Kiara as Candace Flynn .png lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8830.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8925.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8812.jpg Kiara-1.jpg Kiara-0.jpg Adult Kiara-0.jpg Kiara.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5111.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3959.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7579.jpg Kiara's arguement.jpg The gym leaders kanto (SonycartoonNetwork style).jpg Cub Kiara TLG.png Teenager Kiara TLG.png Young Adult Kiara TLG.png Kovu and Kiara.png|Kovu and Kiara Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Lions Category:The Lion King Characters Category:The Lion Guard Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Kovu and Kiara Category:Siblings Category:Animal Heroes Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Sisters Category:Love Interest Category:Girlfriends Category:Main Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:Adults Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Girly Girls Category:Princesses Category:Cute Characters Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Judy's Adventure Series Category:Comedians Category:Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Bearen Category:Leo San Juan Friends Category:Xochitl Ahuactzin Friends Category:Great Alliance Category:547 Phase Awesomeness Members Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Characters voiced by Neve Campbell Category:Characters voiced by Liz Callaway Category:Legend Hero Category:Vinnytovar Category:1998 Introductions Category:Characters who show their butt Category:DisneyToon Studios Characters